Story of Us
Story of Us by Taylor Swift is sung by Aidan, Jessica and Kyle in the sixteenth episode of Season One, Swift. Lyrics Kyle: I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, How we met and the sparks flew instantly, People would say, "They're the lucky ones." I used to know my place was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. Aidan: Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out. So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls that I can't break through. Kyle and Aidan: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Next chapter. Jessica: How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me. Jessica and Aidan: Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud. Kyle with Aidan and Jessica: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Aidan: This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less, Kyle: But I liked it better when you were on my side. Jessica and Kyle: The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight. Jessica: So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon. Aidan, Jessica and Kyle: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. The end. Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kyle Jackson Category:Songs sung by Jessica Butler Category:Songs sung by Aidan McKensie